


Day 30: Mutual Masturbation

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Time, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Natasha and Steve have made bets that their best friends Clint and Bucky won't be able to keep their hands off each other once they meet.  Clint hates proving Natasha right, so he comes up with an idea.“This doesn’t count, right?” Clint said while struggling to get out of his jeans.“Definitely not,” Bucky said, shedding his own trousers much more easily.  He was giving Clint an amused look as Clint almost fell onto his own bed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Day 30: Mutual Masturbation

Clint’s fingers clenched in the couch cushions as he tried to focus on how much pizza fifty dollars could buy. Because goddamn it, he was sitting next to the hottest guy he knew, a hot guy who had confessed he was interested in Clint, and Clint hated proving Natasha right.

Natasha had bet him fifty bucks that he would sleep with Bucky within two weeks of meeting him. Bucky had told him that his best friend Steve had given it 12 days and that he thought Bucky would break first. Clint was cursing them both so hard right now because here he was, sitting next to the guy of his dreams—who was funny, and loved that Clint loved dogs, and didn’t mind that Clint covered his life in purple—and Clint couldn’t so much as kiss him without them losing their bets. It was day nine, and it was already driving him crazy.

“This is so stupid,” Bucky growled next to him. He blew his hair away from his face, and when Clint looked over at him, there was a frown line between his eyebrows. Heaven help him, Clint wanted to smooth that line away.

Maybe with his tongue...

“Yeah. But maybe we’re stupid for betting against our best friends,” Clint said.

“No, screw that. We’re adults, we can do what we want,” Bucky said.

“Yeah, but fifty bucks each, Bucky. Imagine what we could do with that much money. Natasha will know if I’m lying,” said Clint. Not to mention how many instant noodles he’d have to eat if he lost.

“Yeah, Steve too,” Bucky agreed. “This is so stupid.” he said again. He covered his face with his hands. “I just want to—”

“I know. Me too,” Clint said. He pressed a hand against his clothed cock, willing his erection to go down.

Bucky moaned softly. When Clint looked over, Bucky was watching his hand intently. 

It sparked an idea in his brain, which took a minute to fully take shape.

“What if...what if we...”

Bucky quirked an eyebrow at him.

“What if we each, ya’know,” Clint said gesturing at his crotch. “Separately, but together?”

“What if we each jerk off without touching each other?” Bucky drawled.

“Yeah,” Clint said.

Bucky looked like he was thinking hard, and Clint was surprised by how sexy he found it.

“No kissing, no oral, no hands...” Bucky murmured, going down the list their friends had made. “I think it counts. So we could tell them we’ve never had sex and we wouldn’t be lying.”

“Right!? No lying here. Just two guys hanging out, and maybe some orgasms happen. But definitely not together,” Clint said excitedly.

Bucky snorted. “I think it works,” he said. “But if we’re doing this, I want to be on a bed. And I want to see you naked.”

“Ditto,” said Clint getting up on the couch. “Getting naked was not on the list.”

“Their mistake,” Bucky said, following Clint to his bedroom.

Clint pulled off his shirt along the way, dropping it on the floor. He heard Bucky laughing at him, but he didn’t care. He was about to get the hottest guy in the world in his bed and he was going to get to watch him come.

He dragged the blankets down to the foot of the bed and turned back to Bucky.

“This doesn’t count, right?” Clint said while struggling to get out of his jeans.

“Definitely not,” Bucky said, shedding his own trousers much more easily. He was giving Clint an amused look as Clint almost fell onto his own bed.

Clint finally got undressed and crawled across the sheets to the far side to give Bucky room to stretch out without them touching.

Bucky cleared his throat behind him.

“Lube?” he asked, voice cracking a little.

“Top drawer,” Clint said, rolling over to face him.

Bucky grabbed the lube and climbed on to the bed after him. It wasn’t a huge bed, but there was still some space between them after Bucky stretched out. Bucky poured lube into one hand and then passed the bottle to Clint. Clint would absolutely deny that he savored the warm touch as their fingers brushed against each other. But Bucky’s hands were nice, and they were warm, and _fuck_ this might be the worst idea Clint had ever had.

He poured some lube on his own palm and started touching himself.

“So, this is a little weird,” Bucky said. He also started stroking himself, his cock starting to chub up. 

Clint gave an awkward laugh.

“It’s not the weirdest thing I’ve ever done. Jacking off while picturing a hot guy in my bed? Seems about right,” he said.

“It’s weird to look and not touch,” Bucky said. His eyes were dark as they roamed Clint’s body.

“I want to touch you with my mouth,” Clint said. 

Bucky’s breath hitched and Clint grinned.

“I want to put my mouth on your jaw, and then your neck. And then every muscle down your back until I reached that little dip above your ass. And that V above your hips—mmmm,” Clint hummed giving himself long pulls on his cock. “That thing drives me wild, baby.”

“Fuck,” Bucky said, hand moving faster. “How are you so good at this?”

“My inhibitions have been permanently lowered,” Clint said, shrugging one shoulder. “We could make it a little easier.”

“How?” Bucky’s cheeks were a little red, but his voice was more confident.

“Do you like to fuck or get fucked?” Clint said, trying to imagine Bucky in both positions. 

Bucky made a choking noise, but he answered the question.

“I like both. But, uh, after watching you crawl across the bed,” Bucky coughed. “I think I’d want to be fucking you. Your ass looks amazing.”

Clint smiled. “Aw, you say the sweetest things.”

He glanced around the bed, checking how close he was to edge. Then he drew one of his legs up and angled himself more towards Bucky, but still not touching. He grabbed the lube again and flashed a smile at Bucky.

“Sneak preview, then,” he said.

He brought his wet fingers down between his legs and pressed a finger to his hole. He pushed it in teasingly, all his focus on Bucky. He moaned as he pushed his finger all the way in, mostly for dramatics, but it was worth it for Bucky’s reaction.

Bucky’s gazed was zeroed in on Clint’s hand. He’d craned his neck, and while he didn’t have a perfect view, it was enough that his mouth had fallen open and he’d started stroking himself in time with Clint’s movements.

“My ass is so ready for you,” Clint moaned, thrusting his finger into himself.

Bucky’s hips jerked, and Clint smirked to himself.

“Wish you could feel this, Bucky. I’m so hot and tight right now, but I’d let you open me up until I fit around you just right.”

Bucky licked his lips and said, “Can you add another finger?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m ready for it,” Clint said, pushing a second finger inside himself. He rocked into it and moaned. He wished he really was getting himself ready for Bucky, but the way Bucky was watching him was burning hot and it was pushing him toward his orgasm. 

“Fuck, Clint,” Bucky moaned quietly as Clint ground against his fingers.

“Yeah?” Clint asked, more breathless than he expected.

“You look amazing. I want...I want...” Bucky’s hand was moving quickly now and the frown line was back between his eyes.

“Wish it was you,” Clint said, stroking himself faster. “Wish it was your fingers inside me. Wish you were getting me ready for your cock.”

Bucky moaned, closing his eyes and biting his lip.

“I’m so ready for you, Bucky. You’d fill me up so good, and I’d squeeze you tight...”

Bucky grunted and his hips spasmed as he came all over the sheets. Clint groaned at the sight, and true to his word, his ass clenched tight around his fingers. He came in a few strokes, adding his own mess to the bedspread. 

“Holy fuck, Clint,” Bucky said when he’d caught his breath. “How the hell...where...?”

He shook his head and Clint grinned. 

“My friends warned you that I’m a talker right?” he said.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think...”

“Circus brat,” Clint said. “Permanently lowered inhibitions.”

He pulled his fingers out with a wet noise and stretched out his legs. Bucky groaned as he watched. Clint smiled smugly and made a contented noise as he stretched.

“That felt good,” he said. “And hey—no sex!”

“Yeah,” Bucky laughed shakily. “No sex, definitely.”

Clint lay basking in the sheets for a moment before looking over at Bucky.

“On a scale of one to ten, how do you rate cuddling?”

“I don’t know if we can cuddle,” Bucky said.

“Platonic cuddling,” Clint suggested, scooting a little closer.

Bucky’s mouth twitched. “They’ll definitely know.”

“Worth it,” Clint said. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure he could keep his hands off Bucky after this. Even for fifty dollars worth of pizza. He wasn’t sure he’d make it to the end of the night before the bet was lost.

He hated proving Nat right. But there was no way he could convince himself that this was wrong. 

Bucky looked like he was thinking the same thing, so Clint took the chance and moved a little closer.


End file.
